<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint and Sip by korraflora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550838">Paint and Sip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora'>korraflora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korrasami Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Date, F/F, F/M, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Paint and sip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal have a 'paint and sip' date night at Korra and Asami's apartment!</p><p>Happy day 7 of Korrasami week 2020! The prompt is 'double date'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Korrasami Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint and Sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, I can’t believe that that’s the color blue I made.” Bolin groans as he swirls his paintbrush in his allotted coffee mug.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Opal says, reassuringly patting his shoulder. She looks over his work while taking a sip of her white wine. </p><p>“Yeah, it looks great Bo!” Korra exclaims, craning over Asami to get a better view of his painting. </p><p>“That’s it! I’m going to need more wine if I’m ever going to finish this masterpiece!” Bolin says passionately as he throws back the last sips of his red wine.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll get some.” Asami says laughing. </p><p>She gets up from the couch, pecking Korra on the cheek, and walks to the kitchen. Korra finishes off her glass while Bolin tries and fails to make the blue on his palette lighter. Opal tries and fails to contain her giggles.</p><p>“Not you too Opal! First the paint, now my girlfriend.” Bolin says as he hides his face in his hands. </p><p>Korra just laughs at him as she adds a sun to her painting. She looks around the room for Asami and spots her walking back from the kitchen, two bottles of wine in her hands. Korra’s eyes linger on her chest a beat too long. </p><p>Korra smiles toothily at Asami when she regains her seat, “Missed you.”</p><p>“Missed you too.” Asami smiles back. “The sun is a lovely added touch.”</p><p>“Thank you!” </p><p>Korra pours herself and Asami some red wine while Opal points out to Bolin the correct placement of trees in her painting. </p><p>Korra leans on Asami and stage whispers in her ear, “Ya know... you’re really cute.”</p><p>Asami laughs and takes a sip of her wine, “I think you’re a little drunk there, Avatar Korra.” </p><p>“Maybe we all are,” Korra smiles, placing a hand over her heart, “but my painting is a knockout like you.”</p><p>Asami blushes, and takes another sip to avoid commenting.</p><p>“Asami, I love the depth in your painting. How the light hits the water just so!” Opal gushes. </p><p>“Thank you Opal. I love your nighttime forest scene.”</p><p>Korra reaches over Asami and points to Bolin’s piece with her paintbrush, “I like how the water melts into the clouds.”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be a mountain!” Bolin cries, throwing his hands into the air. </p><p>Opal moves to console him but Korra’s shocked by his outburst and tries to move her arm back. She accidentally gets a red splotch of paint in Asami’s underwater scene.</p><p>Asami’s eyes widened comically, then she starts laughing hysterically. Korra starts to apologize profusely but Bolin looks over and starts to snicker, and soon it’s turning into a full blown laughing session with everyone.  </p><p>Once everyone’s laughter has tapered off, Asami thinks for a second, finger to her chin. She picks up her brush, elegantly making a dark red and orange fish swimming in the water.</p><p>“I’m calling it ‘Perfect Accident’.” Asami says, winking at Korra.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my twitter (korraflora) and please leave me a comment ty!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>